Sona/Trivia
Development * Sona is designed by Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam and reworked by Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi. * Sona is voiced by , who also voices . * Sona's classic splash art from the 3.02 patch was drawn by Shilin Huang. * The name "Sona" is derived from the Latin prefix denoting sound, "son-", attached to the Latin suffix for feminine objects, "a". * Sona's name in Hindi means "gold". * Sona's name and abilities are closely related to "sonar", which is the technique that propagates sound to navigate, detects and also communicate. Sona's abilities greatly alludes to the 'active sonar' technology, which she emits pulses (in her case, waves) of sound. * A " " is someone highly skilled in a field who wishes to teach others in said field. * The name of Sona's weapon, the "Etwahl", is pronounced the same as the French word "étoile", which means "star". ** The Etwahl is likely a reference to the , a Chinese string instrument. ** "Etwahl" is also an anagram for "wealth", symbolizing her adoptive mother's only notable quality, as well as a reminder that it's Sona's source of power. * On 28th of December 2015, a teaser was released on main League site page which consists of a short video (which starts with what sounds like a gun shot followed by a picture of Sona with smoke coming out of her mouth) and an updated animated champion icon (different appearance from her current splash art). The teasers were done for an upcoming champion release. Sona Dead Eye teaser ** In the code of her page, the teaser video is named "Dead Eye". There are also several teasers for , , and ; and a name called " " has also popped up in the coding of the page. Lore * Sona is a mute, yet can talk to the Summoner. She claims that only "you" can hear her and says the phrase "From my mind, to yours." This indicates the mental connection between a Summoner and their Champion, which is a recurring feature in League Judgements. ** This phrase is similar to what is spoken in Star Trek when a Vulcan initiates a Mind Meldhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vulcan_%28Star_Trek%29#Mind_melds, which is, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts." ** This has since not been the case, due to the fact that the specific connection with the new summoners and people known in-game as champions is no longer canon. General * A power chord is a type of chord that consists of a doubled root note and the fifth. It's a key element of many styles of rock music. * Her appearance and the general musical theme bears certain similarity to the popular Vocaloid . * Each of Sona's abilities have varying ambient music, playing whenever its aura is active. ** When is the active aura, the League of Legends theme can be heard from the Etwahl. *** Hymn is a type of song, usually alluded to religiousness. In Greek, it means "song of praises", practically equivalent to the Islamic 'Dhikr'(chant of remembrance and/or praises). * The term 'aria' in Aria of Perseverance is based on the Greek and Latin word 'aer', which literally means 'air'. Aria is a type of music denoting expressive melody with or without one's voice, and is usually applied in orchestral accompaniment especially in operas. * Sona's ultimate, , actually triggers the dance emote in addition to the stun. Crescendo means "gradually becoming louder" in Italian, it refers to the amplification of volume instead. * In the U.R.F game mode (available in April 2014), Sona was deemed overpowered/obnoxious, and was ultimately disabled in non-custom games. * Sona once had the lowest armor in the game at starting level, 9 armor Quotes * The tune of Sona's taunt has the same tune of the announcer's "Finish him!" from the series. * "Allegrissimo" means to play the music faster, in a very lively or cheerful way, from Italian. * "Brioso, Brioso!" means lively, merry, proud and high spirited, from both Italian and Spanish. * "Adagio" means gently, slowly or simply more graceful and leisurely in Italian. * The other Champion who speaks with music is Bard. Skins ; * In the Chinese art for , the sparks coming from her instrument appear to spell the word 'FAME'. * She shares this theme with , , , and . ; * It is based on the , figures from Greek mythology that were goddesses or spirits associated with music and the arts. Many performers wrote songs in dedication to the Muses. ; * It is a reference to the Christmas carol " ". It may also relate to the origins of the song, which was first played on a guitar. * If the joke command is alternated with in proximity with his Reindeer skin and her using her Silent Night skin, they will both play and sing a section of 'Deck the Halls' together. ; * It is a direct reference to the , a seven-string Chinese instrument. This skin was released in celebration of the Chinese New Year back in 2012. ; * It is a reference to many '80s and early '90s video game effects. * The effect from is a direct reference to Dance Dance Revolution. The sequence is (↑→)(←)(↑→)(↑)(↑)(↑) * Arcade Sona skins basic attacks are different depending on which aura she is playing. * After her rework, Arcade Sona still has some of the old Visual Effects remaining. Whe she activates Talisman of Ascension, you can see the spreading particles speeding towards allies which are arcade style arrows that she had on her old Song of Celerity. * She shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * This is the first skin to be fully musicalized, down to Sona's melodic voice-over to match her Disk Jockey music: Kinetic, Concussive and Ethereal. ** has over 3 hours of sound effects, music and voice-over, making her the No.1 champion in terms sound files. All can be heard through this link. ** As with the standard soundtrack, Sona's three soundtracks build up as the game plays-out - interacting upon using her spells for the first time. Also by changing stances and using her spells, 3 hours of sound files give her a large amount of possible music combination, making the player "the DJ for DJ Sona" with every game. ** Upon using her ultimate the first time after she puts a point into it, the base music (with all layers applied) will change to sound fuller and more "epic." This applies to all her forms. * DJ Sona has three forms that you can toggle through by typing “/toggle” or pressing CTRL+5. Each form creates a unique musical experience that only she and her teammates can hear. ** Changing her form has a 0.5 second cast time. Casting the transition, dealing damage, taking damage, or getting crowd controlled will invoke a 2 second internal cooldown for transitioning again and the cooldown starts as soon as the toggle is activated. ** You can rebind the toggle in the Options menu. (second row from the bottom) ** Sona's allies (but not her enemies) can opt-in to listening to Sona's music instead of the standard in-game soundtrack from the scoreboard. Sona has complete control of the soundtrack. Her allies do not get to choose between Kinetic, Concussive or Ethereal. * This is also the first skin showing Sona's legs. * Sona's helmet is a reference to . * Her dance is a reference to Caramelldansen. * In her Concussive form, cube acts very similarly to the Button Beats DubStep Cube. * Her joke is possibly a reference to the Fliptable Meme. * After using for the first time a part of the Metroid title theme can be heard in her Kinetic form. * A week before the skin was revealed, "Backstage Passes" were sent to the emails of some players, showing previews to one of her three different songs. ; * The paintings and walls in her splash art share some similarities with the interior design of the Palace of Versailles. * This skin is a tribute to Valentine's Day 2016. * She shares this theme with . Relations * is part of the band Pentakill (Band), along with other members , , , and . The band is reported to have been a huge success all across Valoran. Sona herself was one of the founders of the band, along with Mordekaiser as stated in The Journal of Justice. * first years were spent in Ionia, yet, since her adoption she has become a resident of Demacia. * When asked in the DJ Sona Q&A what "Pentakill" thought of DJ Sona, Riot Ve1vet stated that Sona was just branching out, and that she still loves her bandmates. ** There was originally a promotional concept where the members of Pentakill were mad at Sona for leaving the band to "go collaborate with other big name artists." Category:Champion trivia